


Vampire Party or Dipper's Dumb Looking Fangs

by Temina



Series: Vampire Pinecest [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Incest, Sibling Incest, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temina/pseuds/Temina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About three things I was absolutely positive.<br/>First,  my brother was a vampire.<br/>Second, there was a part of him- and I don't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for Wendy's blood.<br/>And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably determined to become eternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoie/gifts).



> Wow this is technically my first fic. I'm super sorry if it sucks.
> 
> The title is completely not serious.
> 
> The idea was mine and I wasn't going to write it until someone asked me to, so thanks for the motivation and support!
> 
> Don't worry, it isn't actually a twilight parody.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if I want to put smut in here later. I guess it's up to you guys.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, my brother was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him- and I don't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for Wendy's blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably determined to become eternal.

It was a regular evening in the mystery shack. Mabel and I sat in the living room watching duck-tective together, popcorn bowl between us. The episode was about a murderer who mimicked a vampire, leaving bite marks on his victims and draining their blood. The criminal had just been exposed in a not so shocking plot twist, and I heard a gasp come from my sister.

"Oh come on, did you really not see that coming?" I teased.

"What? Of course not!" she replied, waving her arms around, "That was totally unexpected!"

Smiling slightly, I rolled my eyes at her before returning my attention to the last few seconds of the show. Soon the credits were over and the screen was overtaken by a commercial.

"Hey Dipper, what do you think real vampires are like?" Mabel asked, turning to face me. Her eyes were wide and a light blush rested on her cheeks.

"Well," I answered, "I'm _pretty_ sure they aren't like those silly 'supernatural romance novel' vampires you seem to like so much."

Her face fell and she whined, "Aww, but that would be _so cool_."

I Instantly felt bad, and attempted to cheer her up.

"But you never know, right?" I said, placing a hand on her shoulder momentarily, hoping to bring back her good mood, "Your first boyfriend was a bunch of gnomes, so I don't see why the next one can't be a vampire."

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "I mean, it's only a matter of time until one shows up here, what with all the crazy paranormal stuff going on, right?" Her face lit back up and her grin widened back into it's usual state.

Not so sure about whether or not that was a good thing, I agreed. Turning off the TV, I stood and brought the empty popcorn bowl to the kitchen, rinsing it in the sink and setting it on the counter.

Together Mabel and I walked up to our bedroom, the floorboards creaking beneath our feet as we went. Getting into our respective beds, we wished each other a goodnight and turned out the light. I stared up at the ceiling for a bit, thinking of all the strange occurrences that seemed to revolve around gravity falls. Soon enough my eyes drooped closed, and I gave up trying to fight against sleep.


	2. Vampire Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel go vampire hunting.

 

I awoke to a weight on my upper body and Mabel’s face in mine. 

She stared down at me, eyes unblinking and smiling wide. Before I had time to react she sat up, but didn't move her hands from their position on my chest.

A blush spread across me as I managed to say “What the heck are you doi-“

“C’mon Dipper, we’re going _vampire hunting_!” she nearly shouted, interrupting me and throwing her hands in the air.

“Ugh, what time is it?” I asked and looked at the window, only to  be greeted by a black sky filled with stars.

“About two thirty,” she replied happily, oblivious to the fact that she was still sitting on my stomach.

“You seriously woke me up in the middle of the night to go vampire hunting?” I said, trying to force away my blush.

“C’mon, I thought you liked going on monster hunts!” she pleaded, leaning back towards my face and shifting her weight forward.

“Okay okay, fine,” I relented so she would get off of me. Though the idea of sneaking out in the middle of the night for a monster hunt didn't seem too bad.

“Yesss!” Mabel exclaimed and climbed off of me, putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure on my stomach in doing so. She was already dressed and ready to go, obviously having planned this out.

Sighing, I got out of bed and quickly dressed myself. Grabbing my book and putting my hat on, I followed Mabel downstairs, careful not to make too much noise. Once we were sure Grunkle Stan hadn't heard us, we opened the door and stepped outside.

Flipping through the book I looked up at Mabel and asked her, “Do you even have a plan or an idea of where we’re going?”

“Um, not really! I thought we could just wander around in the woods or something,” she said, shrugging, “Two kids alone in the forest at night. Perfect targets for a vampire!”

I gulped and clutched the book tightly, “Targets?”

“Yup!” she replied cheerfully, skipping in the direction of the forest, flashlight pointed in front of her.

Taking a moment to steel my nerves, I closed the book and followed after her, quickly catching up and swinging my own flashlight around.

Soon enough we were deep in the woods, trees stretching out in every direction.

"What are you even going to do if we find one?" I asked, a hint of sarcasm in my voice, "seduce him into being your boyfriend?"

She turned to look at me, smile on her face as she spoke, "Yup! Well, maybe. It depends on what happens I guess! I _am_ irresistible~"

Sighing, I leafed through the book, looking for the page on vampires, hoping that if one _did_ show up it could tell me how to get away safely. When I looked up, Mabel was nowhere to be seen. I whipped my head around, searching for her.

“M-Mabel?” I asked to the empty woods around me, “Where did you go?”

I heard a twig snap behind me and I spun around to face the source of the sound. I couldn’t see anything in the darkness, and when I aimed my flashlight at the spot, it blinked out, signalling the end of the battery life.

“Stupid batteries,” I muttered to myself. Immediately I wished I had stayed silent, as a figure emerged from the shadows and stepped towards me.

“W-Who’s there?” I asked shakily, taking a few step back, “Is that you Mabel?”

My foot got caught in a root as I was retreating, and I fell backwards, hitting my head on a rock. I involuntarily screamed as my skull collided with the stone. I looked up to the grinning face of a young woman staring down at me, as my vision began to swim and started going dark. I blacked out moments later, barely feeling the slight pressure on my neck.

After a while I came to. Looking around myself, I remembered where I was and that Mabel was still missing. I tried to sit up, but my head exploded with pain, and I shouted out once again.

A light came towards me rapidly, and I soon saw that it was Mabel, running to find the source of the screams.

“Ohmygosh Dipper what happened?” she asked, dropping to her knees beside me, her face full of worry.

“I, uh…” I stuttered, trying to remember the last few moments, “I… just tripped.”

Her worry vanished and was replaced by a look of amusement.

“Haha, you screamed like a girl just because you tripped?” she asked mockingly, giggling as she did.

“I did not scream like a girl!” I argued, irritated at the implication of me being girly in any way.

Rolling her eyes and grinning she replied, “Suuuure, Dipper.”

Huffing, I stood up and dusted myself off before offering my hand to Mabel. Smiling up at me, she took it and pulled herself up. She continued to hold on after she was standing, causing me to blush for the second time that night.

“Uh, you can let go any time,” I said nervously, fidgeting slightly. Not that us holding hands was anything unusual, but it felt more awkward to me as time passed.

She noticed my discomfort and her smile faded slightly.

“Ah, sorry, I just…” she managed as she looked for an excuse, finally settling on just letting go, bringing it up to hold her other arm, “Sorry.”

“Let’s just get back to the mystery shack,” I suggested, “It’s almost morning and we haven’t found a vampire yet.”

“Aw, fine,” she whined, obviously upset at tonight’s failure.

Together we traveled back in the direction of home, an awkward silence between us. I searched my brain for what could have just happened, but came up with nothing. In the distance the mystery shack came into view. All the lights were on, and Mabel and I turned to look at each other.

“Do you think we’re in trouble?” she asked, looking back towards the house.

“I don’t know,” I answered, then jokingly added, “It’s Grunkle Stan, so probably not.”

Laughing, we made our way back. Trying to stay quiet, we opened the door and entered, somewhat surprised to see Grunkle Stan there waiting for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah, sorry this took so long. I've been really busy dealing with family crisis's and such.  
> I'll try to get the next part up soon!


End file.
